


THE DEATH OF UNNOVCIENE INNOCENSE INNOCENCE

by Zivlok



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FUCK, Multi, crackfic, crackfic while fudruknk, drunkfic, i mean woooooooo, not dogs, oowooowooooo, wooooof, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivlok/pseuds/Zivlok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inioocense DIESd</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DEATH OF UNNOVCIENE INNOCENSE INNOCENCE

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO SAD

She stood in her comand console in the desert and cracked her sexy whi and finished messing with rose and terzi and shit and whatever and teleported into someone wleses console and she took diamonds droog and through he throew out the out of the pod and then she messed with aradia made her sti9lll and open her defenses she was just ghost this time and then she (snowman, bytw it was a surprise NOW YOU KWO) teleported AND EAT ARADIA

so sad

now snowman is snowman byt more monotone and thus moer boroing nd less interesint to write about

like my awful wifw

anysway

its her fault i m so drunck

always HER FAULT

but someitmes not

we can b e bros

but also

uts confusing

and my son

hes a discgrace

LIKE TAVROS THOUGHT HE WAS TO TROLLS AND HE WAS FRIENDS WITH ARADAI WHO SNOMWAN EATED BAM TAANRSIOTNA TRANSITION

 

**MEANWHILE**

headless HUSSIENBOT crawled along hussiecastle.  he didnt have a hed but he would survive. he would do it... FOR HER. spades slick and ms paint, hand in ahdn and discussing doilies, foun dhisneebout crawling along. there was a flash of green and a cat shape jnot like nepeta or ckarkat but like a kitty you can put in oyur mouth and suddenly glasses appeared in the castle. ms paint spared no time attacking then to the cerebral cortex stem of the difivurlator oscillator and made sure to be careful of the self-whangingf jiggler. WORD. yo. soon the machine starting clicking and humming and became more alive then itd be in literally minutes

"i'm..." it strted to shriek "my ;perosnality is.. i am... i was... i am... BEAUTIFUL!" and tjem the headless robot with glasses somehow started to try n make out withsitself because confusmed confusmed consumed by animeys.u  but then there was sn0wman and sn0wman said "hey there want sex" and hussie-ar bot "said irony irony im 13 gay joke also i say hey for a wondercul kind of lay - lieka rthjr arthur theme song, and im th r author??? nevermind im gonna go back to ghostwriting mlp episoded."

but then...

SHE KIDSSSED HIM! (s-wmnan)

she reached her hand down and pulled lovenly on his completely smooth cheassie with no extraneous parts that could ever be construed gfor seuxal endaveors.s

sb02mN TOOK TGHAT AS A chalends, and she made arhussiebot tso hot and they had YAOI which is like sex but better

 

and then gamzee jumped off a roof and eridan borught a gun to tennis camp and the yaos sipped forever and thats why we have only yoias

 

TRUE FACTS

its scary!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i cried


End file.
